


谁先爱上她的

by Petrichor_43



Series: The Space [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor_43/pseuds/Petrichor_43
Summary: “完成我们美好的陷落，你在我怀中，宇宙才完整。”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Series: The Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619815
Kudos: 1





	谁先爱上她的

**Author's Note:**

> “完成我们美好的陷落，你在我怀中，宇宙才完整。”

<拆骨>

我是马戏团的一名拆骨师。

我习惯用手术刀划开自己的胸膛，掏出一颗完美无缺的心脏，看着静脉动脉相互交错，用余光欣赏所有人的错愕表情。

每当这个时候我总是不由自主地想要捧腹大笑。

把自己分割成许多种不同规则不同几何形状的碎块是我每天必做的工作。在每一次表演结束之后我必须要清洗我的二十四条肋骨，把它们一根一根抽出来。

我用浸过药水的棉布仔细地擦拭着锁骨、胫骨，以及细小到柔软的耳骨——人类身体中仅有的几块可供弯折的软骨。

我常常在想人类喜欢听温润的话是不是就是因为这几块小骨在作祟。

马戏团的其他人总是调侃我对待这些骨头过于一丝不苟。

我对此不以为意，毕竟这是我除了心脏以外最为珍爱的东西。

我已经在星际马戏团待了八年。

在我加入马戏团之前，我以康涩琪的身份居住在一颗无名星球上。那颗星球不过是大爆炸后渺小星尘聚集而形成的产物，与其相似的无名星球在宇宙里还存在着千千万万颗。

一个被遗弃的人拥有着一整颗同样被遗弃了的星球。

贫瘠荒凉的土地，贯彻日夜的孤独以及长久到无法辨清时间的黑暗，使得我在看见临时着陆的太空飞船时几乎毫不犹豫地就朝其直奔而去。

我原以为向团长展示拆骨时他会有所惊讶，但是我失望了。我没有从他布满沟壑的脸上瞥见任何情绪波动。

内心的不甘直至我首次看见马戏团里那些可以肆意召唤火焰和浑身布满暗纹钢块的人才消散，那时我明白自己的拆骨和他们的比起来不过是小巫见大巫。

马戏团已经在B-329星球停留了六天，演完最后一场便会离开。

这颗星球上有难得一见的绿色，演出场地外的大道上有整排整排我说不上名字的树。树干上的纹路就像眼睛，在窥伺着每个人假装毫无芥蒂的心。我知道他们每个人都在假装。

假装哭假装笑。假装吃饭假装睡觉。假装沉默假装聒噪。假装深爱刻骨假装相恋永恒。

他们假装镇定。在我用锁骨敲碎了有机玻璃时，日光下一块一块碎片仿佛谁永远都拼接不起的心，反射出那么恐惧那么震撼那么惊喜的一张张假装好的面具。

一如我脸上为了增加表演趣味性的夸张涂鸦。

然后，久久不息的掌声。

我捏着我的肩胛骨，吹着口哨声落幕。

在第三晚的深夜我在大道的拐角遇到一个弹奏锁骨的流浪艺人。熟悉的曲调让我联想到十年前在马戏团演出的那个面纱女子，那时她还是团内的重要角色。

流浪艺人不假装。她会笑，是我所见过最心无芥蒂的微笑。她的指甲缝里嵌满鲜花，汁液散发出颓靡衰败的残香，像吉卜赛女郎。

但不同的是，她用音符占卜。

我在想，这是一个怎样决绝的女子，才会用鲜花掩饰住指甲的缝隙，用笑容填补心口巨大的空洞。

我蹲下把身上仅有的几枚硬币放进她面前丝绸编织而成的花篮里。

她停下演奏，循着声音摸上我的手和肩膀，再到肩上的背包带子。

是在演出结束后我才发现我的药水已经用尽了，只好把剩余还未擦净的锁骨用保鲜膜包好放在背包里。

她说，我可以弹奏你的锁骨吗？

我带着慌张转身逃跑。我怕她掀开风衣时面对缺失了锁骨的血肉模糊的身体失声尖叫。

我的背包不小心挂掉了流浪艺人的耳环，五片紫色玫瑰穿在银圈上，是她指缝里嵌着的鲜花的颜色。

我将花瓣卸下，细心浸泡在福尔马林里，一如我常常把受伤的胫骨保存起来，为的只是不让它们失色凋谢。然后我将银质金属环套在锁骨上，在我走动时金属环与锁骨相撞，发出美妙的声响。

我不知道那是不是所谓爱情，可我发现我再也不需要服用一大瓶一大瓶的笑容了。

然后是她的失踪。

在第七天的傍晚她在大道上逐个询问如果谁有一颗完美的心送给她，她就用锁骨弹奏最绝妙的歌曲。

她真傻。她根本不知道什么是完美的心。

她把所有人都吓得夺路而逃。

她蹲在地上看着脚尖，眼泪大颗大颗地砸在地上，泪液蒸发时带着幽幽的蓝色。她的眼窝和锁骨都深深地凹陷，再也弹不出美妙的音色。

可奇怪的是，为什么我像被扯断了趾骨一样，浑身都开始发疼。

于是我在她面前站定，用手术刀划开自己的胸膛，掏出跳动的心脏。像无数次表演过的那样。我甚至连脸上的涂鸦都还没来得及洗掉。

她睁大了眼睛，惊愕的表情倒映在我的手术刀上。刀刃上泛着森森寒光。

我突然庆幸她看不见我涂鸦下真实的脸。

“不许哭，笑给我看。”我这样说。

她不自觉地听了我的话。当她的嘴唇重新调整好微笑的弧度时，蓝色的泪水还垂在下颚线上，在重力的作用下，终于掉落在地上。

“你有没有完美的心？”她抬起眼眸，直直地看向我。

“喏，这不是在我手上嘛。”我把还在“扑通”的鲜活心脏捧到她面前。

“送给我，可好？”她小心翼翼地问道。

“嗯……”我沉吟片刻，发现自己竟然拒绝不了。

“没……没关系吗？”

“没关系，还会在同样的位置再长出来一颗。”我用手指着空洞的心口这样回答。

“谢谢你。”她长发间的小碎花瓣落到我手心里，那是淡紫色的。然后她转身离开。

谎话。心脏离开一个小时我就会死。

哪会在同样的位置再生长呢？

人的心，永远只有一颗。我不能像分拆我的骨一样，把完整的心脏分开，我会死。但如果那种绝望的幽蓝色再进入我的视线，我同样会死。

在大道的拐角，我坐在她曾经弹奏锁骨的地方，努力将胸前的裂口缝合。

我记得十年前也是在这里，那双藏在面纱后的纯净眼眸深深地印在我脑海中。

我知道在这宇宙间，只有在她的指尖下能够流淌出那融合了血液与灵魂的美妙音符。

也唯有她，唤醒了我内心深处的心灵悸动。

我用尽力气回忆她的棕黑色夹着小碎花瓣的头发，透澈湛蓝的瞳孔和蓝色的眼泪，嵌着紫色鲜花的指缝，连同那在藏记忆深处的浅色面纱，这些在我眼前定格，接着像一帧帧粗糙老旧的电影胶片，连成一个完整的她。

我终于明白自己心甘情愿的缘由。这是她对我当初不告而别的惩罚。

我已没有力气再拿起刀把藏在锁骨上的那个金属环再挖出来，只在颈间露出了一小截白骨。

我知道马戏团会在今晚离开。他们从来不会因为一个人的落队而多作停留。

<拾荒>

康路云来自一个全是拾荒者的星球。

他漫游整个太空，在无数个星球拾拣被随意弃置的情绪碎片，放在背包里面。

他一直都想要一个拼图，拼成完整的喜怒哀乐。他想知道那到底是什么形状什么色彩。不过他猜想那一定是件最完美的艺术品。

拾荒者居住的星球上有一片浩淼无际的大海，他用海水和着雨水稀释成眼泪的浓度，把碎片粘在一起，每日每夜都重复着同样工作。

他听说在海角天涯，曾经有那么一个人，制作出了那种拼图，得到了一辈子的爱。他也想。所以他整天整天不停地拾荒。

其实他原本并不是孤身一人，他还有个妹妹。但是在一次拾荒中他把他的妹妹遗落于某个星球，在那之后他再也没能找到那颗昏暗冰冷的无名星球。

他们本是双生子。

在路过B-329星球时，他在马戏团外的那条大道上问过一个流浪艺人，你有没有情感的碎片，或者，一颗完美的心？

她却答非所问，她说我可以用你的锁骨弹奏你想听到的情诗，任何一首。

无异于任何一个爱慕胭脂水粉的庸俗女人，她们无不是因为他绝美的侧脸和动听的声线而想把自己交付于他。

哪怕是他妹妹也曾有过这样的遭遇。他们俩被人认错亦是常有的事。

他只好摇摇头，走开。连目光都不曾多停留一秒。

后来流浪艺人在大道的拐角送给他一大块色彩斑斓的拼图，拼图把阳光刚好折射成最适合进入眼睑的角度。她叫它爱情。

拾荒者的掌心温润，差点融化边缘那一朵蔷薇花的图案。一群嬉笑打闹的孩子穿过小巷大街，穿过大道旁的树，穿过流浪女艺人，穿过拾荒者的时候，拼图被碰碎掉在地上。

炙热的沥青马路烤化了各种旖旎的色彩，黏在小石子的缝隙里，又蒸发。

对不起。他说。但是站在原地无动于衷。

他的目光下意识地追随着那些孩子。脑海中霎时间浮现出想要找到妹妹的念头。

流浪艺人垂下头，额前的发丝把拾荒者分割成很多碎片，就像摔碎了的爱情。她指缝的鲜花枯萎颓败成糜烂的颜色。

两天后的傍晚，她竟然真的捧来一颗完美的心，还是新鲜的。她把它递给他，不说话，只是笑。

他接过心脏时，他们的手掌有几平方厘米的接触，她的脸颊就粉红得像他在海边捡到过的一枚贝壳，她湛蓝的瞳孔就像深邃大海的颜色，掬一捧在手上，却又是透明的，稀释过以后就是眼泪的浓度。

直到这时他才看清女人的昳丽容貌。

他突然有种想要亲吻她的冲动。

但是他知道今晚马戏团就要离开，他需要在他们离开之前去交换碎片。

在临走前她突然拉住他，她问他，你可以带我一起走吗?

“去大道的拐角等我，然后我们一起离开。”拾荒者说。

然而马戏团要提前离开的消息来得突然，康路云将那颗心脏捧在手心，不带任何迟疑地上了飞船。

他在飞船上找到那个兜售杂物的红发女人，将那颗心脏交付给她，换来大量的情感碎片。

拾荒者将碎片仔细收好。脑海中再一次冒出要找到妹妹的念头。

他们曾经约定好要一起分享完整的作品。

即将要完成作品的巨大喜悦占据了他的头脑。

马戏团将去往与拾荒星球相反方向的某颗无名星球，拾荒者只好选择自行乘坐飞行器返回。

一如十年前忘记带着他的妹妹康涩琪离开那颗星球，他将那个送来完美心脏的流浪艺人遗落在拐角。

他的注意力向来只能集中于一件事。

在拾荒星球着陆后，他一个人来到海边，独自完成他的作品。

他把海水稀释，将最后一片情感碎片黏合好。他终于看到了完整的拼图，把空气中的阳光和海面倒映的阳光刚好折射成最适合进入眼睑的角度，色彩斑斓。

竟然是他曾经摔碎过的她送给他的爱情的形状。

原来，那些情感碎片和眼泪凝在一起就是爱情，他曾经触手可及。

拾荒者呆呆地站在海里，看到湛蓝色的海面，是她眼睛的颜色。

在他眼里，那就是她吧，她就在前面等他，说好要一起离开的呢。他就抱着那么一大块他的心血，朝那片深邃大海走去。

双生子，总是心有灵犀。

辽阔海面上升腾起阵阵水雾，康涩琪的面孔在他的眼前幻化成影，片刻之后便瞬时消散。

曾经与康路云内心相牵扯的另一股力量已然了无踪迹。

他已经不需要再和任何人分享这一份完整的情感了。

<补心>

在马戏团的太空飞船上，有个兜售杂物的红发女人。

她在飞船仓库里占有一小块地方，那是她的杂货铺。

与她相熟的人都知道她的名字是朴秀容，一名从缺失星球来的补心者。

但凡补心者都乐于不断收集尸体的心脏。

他们向来热衷于收集别人所缺失的东西，所以她才会选择跟着马戏团一起。这样她总能及时收集到鲜活的心脏，也能够及时地将它们贩卖出去。

趁心脏正在绽开还未枯萎的状态下浸泡在药水里面，软化静脉动脉血管，祛除多余的污血和腥味。用煮沸的沥汤，放了苏打水，把已经风干的心融化到炙手，戴上貂皮手套，捏成不同的抽象的形状，这就是一件艺术品，最后在飞船着陆时被贩卖给不同星球的人。

这样一来，几乎所有星球上的人都知道，在星际马戏团的飞船上有个开杂货铺的补心者。

她会融化一颗又一颗的心脏。沥汤里，有些心脏释放的是快乐，有些是绝望，有些是愤怒，有些是诅咒，有些是宽赦，有些是原谅。

她将这些用小瓶子收集起来，冷却之后就是大量凝固的情感碎片。她把小瓶子用蜡密封，摆在最阴仄的角落，贩卖给各种各样的人群，包括演员、小丑、马戏团。他们在最需要这些情绪的时候，只要用开水调服，就可以做出无懈可击的表情。

缺失情绪的人只能依靠这个。

而马戏团里的那个拆骨师是她的常客。

她知道，康涩琪其实从来都不会笑。她总是花大笔大笔的钱，买一升一升的瓶装微笑、大笑、狂笑，细心地将它们调和在一起，在表演之前服用。

她去看过她的表演，精彩绝伦。康涩琪是马戏团的重要角色，其重要程度甚至有过于十年前的那名面纱女子。

不过也只有她才能看出来，康涩琪捏着肩胛骨时发出的笑容，分明是被细心折叠好的。

她的笑意从来无法到达眼底。

停留在B-329星球的第三晚之后她再也没有来过，但仍然在表演的时候绽放出最美好的笑容。观众们凝神屏气，然后惊讶恐惧，紧接着狂喜、鼓掌。

朴秀容在鼓掌声中扬起嘴角，弯出明媚的弧度，微笑。最后又捂着脸，俯下身哭了。

她看见了那双眼里带着的笑意。康涩琪不再缺失快乐了。

她不知道那张除去涂鸦后的脸是怎样的。她没有机会知道了。

第四天，来了一个拾荒者，他背着用葡萄树藤编制的背包，说要收购情感碎片。

她数着他手掌上的零碎硬币。他手掌上的茧子很厚，硌得硬币不平整地躺在上面，她就笑了，她说你的钱远远不够。

拾荒者攥住几枚硬币，转身准备走开。

“嗳。”她喊住他。

拾荒者回头看她。

“如果，你能找来一颗完美的心，我可以和你换。”她这样告诉他。

完美的心，是人心。

她没有想到，三天后他真的来了，带着一颗完美的心。在飞船即将起飞的时候。

在他鲜血淋漓的掌心中躺着那颗心脏，似乎仍然在勃勃地跳动，动脉血管仿佛还在将生生不息的血液挤压出去。

她带他到仓库里间的墙角，给他各种不同的情绪，花花绿绿的颜色就像画家的颜料，全都挤在白色的调色板上。

他嘴角上扬，眉梢眼角都是笑。他说我终于可以完成我的作品。

她目送着他离开仓库，想着这颗完美的心该被捏出什么样的形状，该卖给谁，卖出什么样的价格才对得起自己的貂皮手套。

朴秀容将那颗心脏拿近眼前，浓烈的血腥味道混合着药水的味道。是她见过的——那个舞台上她那么多次捧着它对所有人微笑。一升一升的微笑，都是从她这里买的。

不是么，只有这种心，可以插进几块有机玻璃碎片而不会破裂。

她哭了，又笑了，想着要把它做成最完美的艺术品，谁也不卖。

她用冰块刷洗心脏，用烘干机烘干，在煮沸的沥汤里面放了苏打水。炉灶里面的火烧得正旺，火星在舔舐她的脚踝、她的裙摆、她的貂皮手套、她的睫毛。

她笑着睡着了又哭着醒了。沥汤中的心脏已经完全融化，捏不成形状。然后她满眼都是明黄，火红，鲜红，她的脸被烧红了，仓库被烧红了，一整艘飞船都被烧红了。

那是比她的红发还要热烈的赤色。

那颗心脏释放出来的悲伤和浓郁爱意无形之中将她彻底包围。

朴秀容脱下手套，将手完全浸在滚沸的沥汤里，嗫嚅着，没什么不好啊，红色多漂亮。

<流浪>

我用我爱人的心和锁骨，换来一辈子沉默，换来一首悲伤到绝美的情歌。

我曾经在星际马戏团里待过一段时间。

十年前在B-329星球举办的马戏是我的最后一场表演。

那时我还是马戏团的重要角色，我可以用我的锁骨演奏出动听的声音。我自诩在这一点上宇宙间没有人可以做得比我更好。

那些观众假装对我的技艺感到惊讶，他们还假装对我面纱下的容貌不感兴趣。

其实我知道他们私底下都称呼我为面纱女子。

在马戏团离开的前一天，我在大道旁的树下爱上一个人。

那时候天空湛蓝高远，是画匠笔下的浓墨重彩和诗人喉中的低吟浅唱，把所有深深浅浅的颜色和抑抑扬扬的声线交织在一起。

阳光一大片一大片地飞溅到树叶的叶脉上，屋顶的瓦砾上，还有她翕动的睫毛上。流光溢彩，装好相框裱起来，像一幅我曾经看到过的印象派画作，又像我从未读到过的一首诡谲的抒情诗。

我还是第一次见到那么好看的一双单眼皮。

她背着一个用葡萄树藤编制的背包。

我见过那种背包，当我在拾荒星球演出的时候，那个星球上几乎人人都有一个这样的背包。

但我只是看着她瘦削的身影逐渐淡出视野，连追上去的勇气都没有。

在那些类似于眼睛的树纹的注视下我也学会了假装。

我整理好自己的浅色面纱，起身往回走。下午还有最后一场表演。

在表演的途中我发现了那双印象深刻的单眼皮，只有她一个人。

表演结束后她出现于后台的身影在我的预料之中。但我不知该如何面对她，只是无言地躲避着她的注视。可内心却又在渴望她能够主动叫住我。

“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”她在我面前站定。

“裴柱现。”我不自觉地放下戒备，在视线触及她眼眸里柔光的那一刻。

我在想，她锁骨的音色会不会同她声线一样美妙动听。

“我叫康涩琪。”女孩干净的笑容成功扰乱我的心魂。回过神后我看见她的左眼眼下那颗小痣。

我和她一路走出后台，来到拐角的树下。

“你会在这里停留吗？”我这样对她说。

“会。”她回答。

在马戏团离开的那一晚，我选择留下。

平日里相熟的那些人依次登上飞船，听说他们的下一站是某颗无名星球。

那双印象极深的单眼皮在我眼前一晃而过。但已然黑下来的天色影响了我的视力。

最终并没能看清什么。

但不知何故，后来我再也没有碰见过康涩琪。

于是我开始了在这颗星球上的流浪。

今天我听说星际马戏团又要来B-329星球表演。他们总是每隔十年来一趟。

这也是我在这颗星球上等待康涩琪的第十年。

这十年来除了我的锁骨，只有大道边树上的无数双眼睛与我作伴。那些眼睛往往在黑夜里才显得可怕。不过我无须顾虑这个。

在演出开始后的第四天，我依旧坐在大道的拐角，一如往常地弹奏着我好看的锁骨。十年来我都是这样打发时间。

那双早已深刻在脑海中的单眼皮突兀地闯入我的视线。

我用我的锁骨奏出最动听的声音。她走近了问我，你有没有情感的碎片，或者，一颗完美的心？我看见她背后的葡萄树藤编制的背包。她是一个拾荒者。

几乎一模一样的面容和声线让我完全可以肯定，她就是我一直在等的那个人。

我说，我可以用你的锁骨弹奏你想听到的情诗，任何一首。

她摇摇头，走开。她背着背包，拒绝了我的演奏。

神情冷漠得像是不认识我。

不过我知道，一定是她在昨天晚上，在大道的拐角，冒失地逃跑，背包挂走了我的耳环。

我有夜盲症，但我知道，是她，在那个晚上偷走了我的心。

不论是十年前的那晚还是在那十年后的昨晚。

完美的心是么？我没有，可是我有完美的爱情，都可以给她。

我把自己关在用纸板搭起来的帐篷里，把我的欢笑痛苦，在乐符中用泪水黏合。

在猫头鹰啼叫第七十次的深夜，我拼出了一块美好的图形。我不知道这是一个什么几何形状，但它的色彩绚烂到耀眼。

哪怕是在她摔碎它的一刹那，还是完美到极致。

在第七天傍晚，我遇到马戏团里的拆骨师，我听说她的表演震慑人心。这一点我从她脸上的夸张涂鸦也能推测出来。

她在我面前划开胸膛，拿着正在跳动的一颗完美的心。她说她把这颗心送给我。我小心翼翼地接过来，就像接过一个新生的婴孩，我忘记我转身之前是说了谢谢还是再见。

或许在我转身那刻她眼里有失落的神色。抑或是不舍。

但我无暇顾及。

我将那个心脏交给拾荒者，我说，你可以带我一起走吗?

“去大道的拐角等我，然后我们一起离开。”那人终于答应我。

我在路上不停用脚尖在地上砸出幸福的节奏，我在眼前勾勒出她的侧脸、她的睫毛、她的鼻梁、她唇线的轮廓。一切，仿佛都那么触手可及。

在拐角处我看见瘫倒在路边的拆骨师，颈间露出的锁骨在空气中氧化。我该用什么样的表情和眼泪才能帮她填满那空旷的胸膛？

也许我转身离开的脚步应该迈得再慢一些。毕竟她是给了我完美的心的人。

我伸展十指，用她的锁骨弹奏忧伤的歌曲。可是音乐七零八碎，拼不成曲。

她右边的锁骨微微有些变形，我用拆骨师手中的刀剥开她的皮肤。我认得，挂在上面的是我的耳环，丢失了的这段时间因为没有玫瑰精油的浸泡，金属环的光泽已经有点黯淡。

原来，我本来爱上的是她。

我猛然记起十年前在我眼前闪过相似的单眼皮不止一双。

白天见过的那张面孔，左眼眼下没有那一颗小痣。

我察觉到眼眶里蓝色的泪水逐渐满溢。但是我舍不得任其滴落在康涩琪的脸上。

我用随身携带的面纱轻轻将她脸上的涂鸦擦去。这件浅色面纱我已经很久没用过了，虽然质地依旧柔软，可是我仍怕它给康涩琪带去多余的疼痛。

我的右手不受控制地颤抖着，迫使我不得不动用另一只手来保持平稳。但只是徒劳。

最终那张在梦中描摹过无数遍的脸庞清晰地映入视界。那颗小痣几乎要将我的眼睛刺伤。

我终究没能逼退眼泪，蓝色的水痕洇湿她的衣襟并晕染开来。我低头贴近她的脸颊，那里再也不会传来任何温度。

在满眼的模糊蓝色之中，我轻手抚上她的锁骨，指尖跳跃。拆下我的耳环的拆骨师的锁骨音色如我预料的那般美好，却又不可避免地带着悲伤的基调。

我用那一把手术刀割裂了颈项的肌肤，血水汩汩流淌出来的时候，我在想她掏出心脏时是怎样分筋错骨的疼。

我锯下自己的两根锁骨，它们比她的锁骨小很多。拆骨师的锁骨接在我脖颈间的断骨上，音色出众。

我想我终于可以带着我的爱人，我们一起，奏出这世界上最悲伤的情歌。

<一首悲伤的情歌>

最悲伤的情歌没有歌词没有旋律。谁拿捏好架势在谁的锁骨上敲击出忧伤的乐符。每个人都假装驻足，假装不哭。可是，大道拐角的那个流浪艺人挑起了每个人最敏感的那根神经。

铭心。刻骨。


End file.
